arround the blue
by pinkamenaGx
Summary: Sonadow: Éste mundo es muy bonito, no importa si lo comparto contigo?... cuarto capi alfin O,O'
1. Chapter 1

**ARROUND THE BLUE**

(BASADO EN SONIC UNLEASHED)

Era una completa noche de luna llena en Shamar (_Es como la versión de la India o Egipto de aquel planeta_), aquella grande cuidad llena de personas gentiles y dispuestas a contarte sobre su cultura, no frecuentaban mucho los turistas en la fiesta del sol y la luna, ya que no podían dormir de noche.

Dos individuos iban caminando por las amplias calles de esa ciudad, como ya conocidos mundialmente como Sonic y Chip, los héroes que estaban uniendo de nuevo al planeta.

-Hey sonic, que te parece si paramos esta noche para disfrutar un poco?, estoy muerto de cansancio- Dx

-…supongo que no hay problema Chip ^^ que tal si vamos a algún restaurante por aquí?-

-Buena idea!, espero que por aquí vendan helado…-

-tu solo pensando en helado xD vamos a ver por aquí!- dijo aquel werehog hambriento, pero de curiosidad.

Pararon en un restaurante al aire libre, el aroma era delicioso, de un distintivo del platillo curry, mientras que toda la avenida estaba decorada con luces de colores, soles y lunas, que hacían un ambiente espectacular en conjunto.

-Este se ve bien!- dijo sonic con entusiasmo

Mientras se acercaban al restaurant típico, trataron de divisar alguna mesa disponible, pero todo estaba lleno de gente, tal vez deberían esperar un rato.

-Creo que tendremos que esperarnos un rato antes de comer…- dijo el azul

-vaya…¡oye! Aquel erizo negro parece estar casi terminando!-

-eh? Erizo negr..- antes de terminar la palabra observó que en efecto, al rincón del restaurante estaba ese erizo terminando de comer, no podía creerlo….tanto que se quedó sin palabras, era Shadow the Hedgehog.

-sha…shadow…-

-es amigo tuyo?-

-eh?...bueno…yo no lo describiría exactamente como a un amigo…-

Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba, ya que estaba a punto de levantarse e irse

-Hey shad!- dijo con voz alegre

-…faker, que haces aquí?-

-tu que estas haciendo aquí! Que no escuchaste que dos héroes estaban volviendo a reconstruir el planeta?, pues somos nosotros! ^^

-vaya novedad…-

-en serio, que te trajo a shamar?-

-solo necesitaba descansar, del trabajo, de las personas, del planeta...-

-…oh…interesante, no quisieras estar con nosotros por ésta noche?, tomaremos un pequeño descanso-

-gracias por la oferta, pero ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer faker, supongo que nos veremos de nuevo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

-hey espera- le contestó mientras le tomaba su mano para detenerlo – porque no quedarte mas?, el trabajo te va a matar…-

-eso no te importa, mi trabajo es mi trabajo, y si no quieres un nuevo enfrentamiento será mejor que no interfieras en mis asuntos-

-solo te estaba sugiriendo, es tan malo preocuparse?

-…preocuparse? Te~ nunca nadie te quitará lo osado… esta bien, gracias por "preocuparte" por mi, pero esta noche paso-

-estas seguro?-

-si, será alguna vez, lo prometo- dijo una centésima antes de encender sus air shoes y salir corriendo del restaurante en una velocidad increíble.

-hum…supongo que estará bien, ahora…buen provecho! ^^ mientras alzaba sus cubiertos

-así es!- dijo chip mientras imitaba al otro

Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo realmente aquí?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el que lo encontré?, ¿Será esto algun plan suyo?...sus ojos rojos me quieren decir que algo no marcha como siempre…sus profundos ojos rojos …¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué me hago estos extraños pensamientos!...como si me importara tanto…aun así tenia que detenerlo, quería saber mas de el…

**FIN CAPITULO 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, La historia en sí va lenta…pero todo sonadow llega a su punto xD, gracias por leer!

**OCEAN'S VIEWS**

Después del encuentro con el erizo oscuro, Sonic y Chip caminaban por las calles de shamar, a unos instantes de que el sol amaneciera.

-Quien era ese erizo?, se parece mucho a ti- .3.

-Shadow?, pues…es mi rival, a veces está de mi lado, pero sigue siendo mi rival, solamente-

-rival?, sobre que?-

-es una muy laarga historia, o mas bien, muchas historias…-

En ese momento el werehog, se convirtió en el Sonic pequeño, azul (kawaiioso) de siempre.

-Oh, como te decía, aunque seamos parecidos, shadow y yo somos muy diferentes, el fue creado, nadie sabe exactamente porque, no me lo dejó muy en claro, dicen que fue el dr. Ivo Robotnik. Nunca se molesta en ser amable con los demás, o ayudar a las personas, siempre está en sus asuntos, y nunca quiere meterse en lo que no le llaman…

-Es lo contrario a ti, sonic es un entrometido amable y dulce!- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

-jajaja, puede ser cierto, me ha ayudado tantas veces, algunas desinteresadas, pero en otras hasta ha tenido que luchar contra mi, pero ciertas veces me ha protegido…aun asi, no somos mas que rivales…-

-pero sonic, que no recuerdas?, cuando lo vimos eras werwhog, ¿Cómo te pudo reconocer, con tanta seguridad y hablarte como si nada?, eso es bastante…-

-shadow es muy listo… no me extraña mucho…-

-p-pero recuerdas a la eriza rosada, ella no te reconocio, y eso que parece toda embobada contigo, no te querrá decir eso algo?-

-n-no realmente,creo que mejor seguimos con la misión, No compañero?

-si…tal vez tengas razón, Ahora volvamos a apotos, tenemos pistas que descubrir sobre gaia! –

-Vamos, mi pequeño amigo! ^^-

Pronto, cambiaron una tierra llena de ruinas antiguas y colores arena por una vista panorámica enteramente azul, ésa tierra era Apotos (algo parecido a las costas europeas modernas) Nuestros héroes se detuvieron en la tienda de helados de aquella pequeña comunidad.

-¿Por cual misión comenzaremos aquí?...- se preguntaba sonic algo pensativo

-Supongo hay que esperar a que Eggman haga algo lo suficientemente llamativo para que llame nuestra atención e ir a la misión, no?-

-tienes razón Chip, presiento que será rápido, asi que vamos! Termínate tu helado!- decía el con la boca llena de crema xD

Después de eso, comenzaron a caminar en busca de respuestas sobre eggman, per o tal parecía que la gente estaba demasiado asustada como para salir de la comunidad.

De repente vieron un resplandor de la parte del océano, atravesó el muelle en un segundo, levantando mucha agua como para saber que era.

-Vamos, hay que seguirlo!-gritó sonic listo para perseguir el misterioso individuo.

-OK- se lanzó Chip

Sonic corrió lo mas que pudo, no sabia nadar y era muy vulnerable al agua, pero aun así, sabía que con su habilidad súper sónica el agua no podía hacerle daño si no dejaba de correr.

Vió que el objeto se acercaba mas y mas hacia él, entonces dio un aceleron e ignorando los salpicones que daba el individuo corrió hacia el hasta estar a pocos centímetros de el, no veía muy bien por al agua, asi que solo extendió su mano, y lo que pudo tomar fue otra mano

-eh!- gritó

-sonic?- se volteó la criatura, que sorpresivamente, no era ni mas ni menos que shadow, de nuevo

-sha-shadow!- fue lo único que pudo gritar de lo asombrado, tanto, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó estruendosamente en el agua.

-agh,- dijo mientras se veía a si mismo ahogándose en el inmenso mar azul de apotos, estaba en problemas, pero aun asi, no se podía mover…

Empezó a cerrar los ojos, la vista, al igual que su respiración se iban cortando cada vez mas…¿estaba muriendo?, ¿Qué seria después de esto?...No lo sabia, simplemente su cuerpo caia ligeramente hasta tocar fondo, que dudaba mucho que lo tuviera.

De la nada, una mano se extendió y tomó lo suya, no estaba en sus sentidos como para saber quien era, simplemente se dejó llevar por la mano, quien jaló su cuerpo hacia el que provenia su rescate, esta vez ya no veía nada, solo sintió un calido cuerpo junto al de el y un:

-CHAOS CONTROL!-

…

-Donde…Donde esto?...Chip…que está pasando?-

Abrió sus ojos y observó que estaba en cama, comoda y arreglada, como si se tratara de una habitación de hotel

-¿pero que?...-rápidamente recordó aquel incidente…y a shadow- sha…shadow, está el aquí!

Se sentó agitadamente, su corazón latía rápido y con mucha fuerza, como si de golpes de martillo de tratasen.

-Te vas a quedar mirando, o intentarás al menos darme las gracias?- dijo una voz desde fuera de balcón.

-Shadow!...eras tú pero que estabas haciendo ahí!-

-ya te dije que eso no te interesa, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo-

-oh vamos…quieres que crea que sea una coincidencia?-

-me conformo con un gracias…-

-gra-gracias shadow u.u, lamento haberte preocupado y haberte distraído-

-preocuparme tu? , no me hagas reir, solo lo hize porque si te dejaba, tus amigos me hecharian la culpa a mi-

-vamos, es que no te importo como para que me dejes morir ahogado?-

-no tengo otro interés contigo aparte de ser mi rival…-

-o-ok…que tal si nos damos una tregua, estoy apenado.

-está bien….solo por ésta vez- shadow extendió su mano como signo de paz. Sonic tomo su mano por poco tiempo luego abrazó repentinamente a shadow, no pudo evitarlo, sonic era muy carismático, pero definitivamente había algo que lo atraía al cuerpo del otro, tal vez su clidéz?, o simplemente como signo de paz también…o tal vez ahí se sentía seguro

-gracias shadow-

El otro simplemente tenia cara de asco, estaba algo sonrojado pero quería quitárselo de encima…

**FIN CAPITULO 2 C':**


	3. Chapter 3

La historia sigue igual de lenta, discúlpenme mucho (si es que alguien está leyendo esto) pero la historia tendrá al menos 7 capitulos, prometo musho sonadow, gracias C':

**THE SMILE OF SUN**

-Pero que calor hace aquí sonic, creo que Apotos tiene mejor clima que el ardiente Mazuri (Es como el África del juego)-

-Créeme, era mejor aquí…-

-por lo de tu…- trató de preguntar el pequeño

-Ni-ni siquiera me lo recuerdes- se sonrojó- aparte, Wentos me dijo que Eggman planeaba apoderarse de Mazuri-

-Eso o es una excusa para no hablar con el erizo negro…-

-que dijiste? -3-

-nada ^^' –

Mazuri era un lugar bastante especial, Era tan grande, todo compuesto por praderas, aldeas pequeñas, amables y coloridas, y todo absolutamente cubierto por los rayos del sol enceguecedor.

Nuestros dos héroes caminaban por la calurosa sabana en busca de una aldea a la cual llegar para descansar, aunque parecía que estaban algo perdidos.

El erizo azul, se sonrojó, pensando en lo que había pasado el dia anterior

-Flash Back-

-y-ya puedes soltarme f-faker- -/o/-

-l-lo siento ^^, solo quería que supieras que te agradezco mucho el que me hayas salvado de esa manera-

-no es tan importante…siempre te sales con la tuya- le golpeo ligeramente la cabeza

-hey…no pudiste haberme dejado morir, estaba en una importante misión!- o

-vaya…que novedad… -_-

Sonic se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón, éste tenia una vista preciosa de la bahía, el azul del mar, el inmenso mar de apotos…

-Shadz, que estabas haciendo en el mar? : 3 –

-ya te dije que no te interesa…-

-3- eres demasiado difícil, vamos, tenemos una tregua ^^

-eres mi rival aun asi, no te interesan mis asuntos, serias como…una amenaza..-

-amenaza? YO?, te parezco una amenaza shadow?- se levantó y lo vió con los ojos bien abiertos y penetrantes.

-..- shadow no dijo nada, se le quedo observando desinteresadamente, notó sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, eran verdaderamente…cautivadores, que? Porque nunca le había interesado tanto?, nisiquiera el color de sus ojos…

-n,no simplemente no puedo dejar que me distraigas, es todo….- dijo algo sonrojado, tanto como para que sonic lo notara.

-oh shadz, vamos, solo por diversión!, ven! Hay que salir un rato a ver a Apotos! Será divertido :3!-

-n-no puedo- se llevó la mano a la cara algo sonrojada.

-vamos vamos vamos! Hazlo por mi ;3; pasé un mal rato!-

-NO!-

-por favoor~~ por favor shadz, solo una tardesitaa!-dijo en tono infantil

-que no!, faker infantil…-

-vamos! Por favor, será como una…-

-cita?-terminó la frase el erizo oscuro

-eh..si ..tu quieres llamarlo asi pues..- dijo algo tartamudo el erizo azul

-eh!, en serio? Serias capaz de aceptar tan ridícula broma?, claro que no habrá tal cosa!-

-sabes que, eres un necio!, no sabes como tratar con las personas a tu alrededor, eres un verdadero inconsciente -3-

-me pagan por hacerlo, imbécil…-

-espero no volverme a encontrar contigo en la vida! o adiós!

-fin flash back-

-imbécil- eoe… dijo mientras corría por toda la sabana en busca de señal del gordinflón…

-sonic, mira! Allá adelante!- grito chip, ya que acababa de ver un pequeño ejército de robots del tan renombrado doctor eggman

-crees que puedas acabarlos todos antes de llegar al pueblo?

-por supuesto mi estimado chip ^^-

Entonces corrió mas rápido para alcanzar a las escorias de hojalata a las que hizo polvo en no mas de 4 minutos.

-hey sonic, hacia tu izquierda!- grito el pequeño

-eh!- rápido se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando un enorme brazo mecánico

-muy cerca erizito!-se escuchó provenir de la voz de quien ya sabían

-No pudiste haberte quedado en tu guarida? Como la alimaña que eres?- contestó sonic

-jaja, quien se irá a la guarida para siempre serás tu!- dijo lanzando sin fin de proyectiles hacia el otro

-tehe~ ya lo veremos :3- luego, esquivó cada uno de los proyectiles, produciendo el enojo del científico loco.

-Toma esto!-dijo lanzando mas proyectiles y tratando de golpear al erizo con los brazos del robot-No tienes escapatoria, con ésta belleza te acabaré muy pronto-

Como era de esperar, el ya conocido héroe de sonic comenzó a hacer sin fin de piruetas y actos esquivando y golpeando al mismo tiempo al robot, haciendo que sacara chispas, lo que significaba que se estaba casi derrumbando.

-..no puede..-dijo con algo de presión el dr. Miró hacia su izquierda y vió a una pequeña niña de mazuri escondiéndose detrás de los arboles-Eso es!- gritó mientras estiraba el brazo del robot para así alcanzarla y atraparla

-Muy bien sonic, te propongo un pequeño trato- }

-auxilio! ToT-gritó la pequeña infante

- Déjala ir maldito!- gritó el enfurecido sonic

-Si me das la chaos emerald que llevas ahí, te daré a la niña sana y salva…o si no…-dijo mientras apretaba un poco mas la mano de su robot

-n-no puede ser, eres verdaderamente un desgraciado…-

sonic se encontraba en apuros, ¿Cómo encontrar la forma de quitarle a la niña sin perder la valiosa chaos emerald?, necesitaba ayuda…Tal vez si no se hubiera peleado con shadow, nada de esto hubiera pasado…¿Por qué rayos sus sentimientos siempre tienen que arruinarle las cosas!... solo resta pensar en un buen plan…joder shadow!

**FIN CAPI. 3 :''D **

¿Será sonic capaz de arreglar las cosas el mismo?, capi 4 coming S00N :D okay, todos sabemos que lo hará, x'D espero no desesperen de como escribo uwu


	4. Chapter 4

Bien…disuclpen el retraso, he aquí el aflojerado capitulo 4 :3 … ;o; espero les agrade.

**Savannah citadel**

-sonic-kun, por favor!- lloraba la chiquilla preocupada por su vida pendiendo entre las garras del robot

Sonic sabia exactamente que hacer, no podía dejar que la niña finara allí, por una chaos emerald que luego recuperaría fácilmente…

-Esta bien eggman, te daré lo que tu quieres, sabiendo que si te la entrego no le tocarás ni un cabello a yaya (yo no lo inventé, asi se llama la niña de mazuri xD)

-dame la maldita chaos emerald y te dejo a la mocosa, solo hazlo!-

-esta bien…- arrojó la chaos emerald, de un color amarillo-ámbar que resplandecía en conjunto con el sol abrazador, que ahora caia en manos de nuestro antagonista.

-gracias, erizo estúpido!- gritó con su típico tono al recibirla, para la sorpresa del azul, eggman no soltó a la niña, si no que se la entrego a un robot de atrás de él, armado hasta los dientes junto con un pequeño ejercito sobrante de los demás.

-estaba esperando que fueses justo por primera vez…pero tal parece que me equivoqué-dijo sonic nervioso y enojado a la vez.

-bien, dile un ultimo adiós a la chica y al mundo como lo conoces mi pequeño ericito-dijo sinicamente.

-no!- gritó sonic en un intento desesperado por correr y salvarla antes de que le dispararan

En eso, un resplandeciente destello …negro? Apareció por detrás de la fila de robots, y tan solo por pasar entre ellos, se destruían como estatuas de arena.

-shadow, tu …de nuevo- dijo no tan sorprendido, pero su corazón palpitaba de nervios al ver a tal figura acercarse a su objetivo, porque él?, justamente era la ultima persona que quería ver

Todo se volvió mas tedioso cuando llegó hasta la niña, como era de esperarse la rescató fácilmente y corrió para entregársela en sus brazos…-ahora vuelvo-dijo secamente el negro

-tú, regresamela, si eres tan amable-en un movimiento agil, shadow saltó hasta el robot de eggman, rompió el cristal que los separaban y le quitó la chaos emerald.

-par de idiotas, cuídense que mi próximo movimiento lo haré en menos de lo que imaginan- y salió de ahí al convertir el resto de su robot en un jet

-De nuevo en las mismas sonic?-dijo con una media sonrisa

-dije que no te quería ver mas, y vienes a apantallarme, te lo apuesto- dijo serio

-na, no gano nada en demostrarte lo hábil y superior que soy, simplemente me encontré a eggman y a ti en el camino, es todo-

-se muy bien como eres, algo traes entre manos contra mi-

-no me interesas en lo mas minimo, y aun descartando eso, no es acostumbrado decir un gracias?-

-hmmm..quieres un gracias, entonces esta bien-

De la nada aparecieron en un restaurant de la zona comercial de mazuri, era muy bonito y con platos muy exóticos, shadow estaba ahí con sonic y chip, a regañadientes tenia que comer con éste.

-vamos, no seas así, querias un gracias, yo pago la comida -3-

-pfff…amas el ocio, yo nisiquiera tengo tiempo para relajarme

-si no tuvieras, no me habrias hecho tantos favores… ewe te ha de interesar algo-

-si me interesara en algo, seria lo que estas tratando de hacer, no en ti erizo idiota-

-yo nunca lo dije, eres demasiado superficial…-

-y que pasaría si fuera cierto- dijo algo extrañado, con el ritmo de su corazón agitado y algo enrojecido-

-se que no es posible-

-nada es imposible…-

-aque te reiferes exactamente .3.

-n-no es nada-

-bien, espera un momentito- se dirijió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara

Entró y no muy sorpresivamente le ocurrió la metamorfosis del werehog, ya estaba acostumbrado, asi que no le tomó importancia, luego regresó a sentarse en frente de shadow

-listo-

-ok, vas a seguir hablando de mi o vas a comer algo?- se dio cuenta de que casi no habia comido su plato.

-oh vaya, no recordaba que con esta forma me da mas apetito-comenzó a comer

-no es tan peculiar, eres un glotón-

-oye shadow…-

-que quieres?-

-como me reconociste allá en shamar cuando era el werehog?

-porque tu metamorfosis es un objeto de estudio de entre las tribus de este planeta, es común que hablen de eso-

-no te asustaste al saber que era yo?-

-claro que no, eres el mismo sonic para mi, por fuera y por dentro-

-vaya…-

-que?-

-eres tan monótono y superficial, se nota que nos tienes a todos etiquetados-

-no era eso..-

-nos odias tanto?-

-yo nunca dije que te odiara-

-no me odias?-

-supongo que no-

-entonces me quieres :3 –

-ehh yo, nunca dije que…- dijo algo nervioso

-callate, lo haz dicho todo, me quieres!-

-no te quiero…-

-3-

-…pero tampoco te odio, si es lo que querias escuchar ¬¬

-mucho mejor, gracias shadow ^^ - dijo extendiendo su mano, tregua?-

-…. -.- tregua- dijo dándole su pequeña mano, comparada con la del werehog-

-aww pero mira que es esta cosita!- dijo alegremente el werehog jugando con la mano de shadow-

-estas no son para jugar, perro malo ¬¬ -

-no seas asi!, es que tienes tus manos tan pequeñas, son…manitas!-dijo dulcemente

¬/¬ -yo no pedi ese tipo de descripción, es que las tuyas son…manotas! : I-dijo sonando algo infantil.

-por favor shadow, es una tregua, hay que divertirnos, no te estoy haciendo nada malo-

-pff, esta bien -.-

-gracias!^^ entrelazó su mano con los diminutos dedos del otro, inconscientemente disfrutando la timidez del otro

Shadow con curiosidad veía y tocaba las garras del werehog, dejó de estresarse de que el otro lo tocara y comenzó a tocarlo a él, las puntas de sus garras eran bastante largas y afiladas, cosa que le llamaba la atención y ahora las tocaba con mas frecuencia.

-si sigues haciendo eso te cortaras xD – dijo en tono burlesco sonic, aunque a shadow no le importó, siguió experimentando con el otro.

Sonic dejaba que el otro lo tocara, mientras el acariciaba suavemente sus nudillos con su pulgar, sus manos eran tan cálidas y se hacía cada vez mas adictivo el tocarlas, miró sus ojos por un momento, ahí estaban de nuevo…esos rubís resplandecientes como estrellas que miraban hacia sus manitas, como si la presencia de la bestia no fuera evidente, eso le gustaba.

El otro también pensaba lo mismo, esas manos eran simplemente sorprendentes, enormes y perfectas para luchar, después de seguir acariciándolas por unos momentos volvió en sí y se detuvo, viendo a la cara a sonic, ahora mas sonrojado que antes.

-supongo que es hora de irse no?-dijo sonic en voz baja entrelazando completamente su mano con las de shadow

-si…-asintió el erizo negro. Apretándolas un poco, para luego soltarlas e irse de aquel restaurante.

Todos salieron de allí, teniéndose que separar a los pocos metros de ahí

-nosotros nos quedaremos un dia mas aquí para averiguar sobre eggman, gustas acompañarnos?-dijo jovialmente

-No, debo seguir mi trabajo, y eso me lleva a otra parte lejos de aquí…-

-…esta bien-dijo con tono mas melancolico- cuídate y asegura que tus manitas se queden ahí xD

-..hmm..-hizo una especia de sonrisa-lo mismo digo-

Y ambos se separaron a sus respectivas actividades.

FIN CAP. 4…Al fin ;A;!

Para las personas que han comentado este fic, les agradezco colosalmente! Y me alegro que lo estén leyendo (o lo hayan leído) muchisisimas gracias, pero como todavía soy una principiante no se exactamente como responder sus reviews, me disculpan

Los quiere:

Modikox :3


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVELY COLD EDGE**

Al estar investigando, nuestros héroes, se toparon con la información de que eggman había escapado ahora hacia Holoska, un lugar extrañamente visitado por ser exageradamente frio (todo lo contrario a mazuri, como el Alaska del juego) no hay de otra, deberían trasladarse lo mas rápido posible hasta allá.

-nos tomará tiempo, pero te aseguro que atraparemos a eggman pronto ;D- dijo positivamente sonic.

-claro, en marcha sonic! :3- le respondió chip.

Subieron al avión conducido por tails, quien los esperaba en la entrada del pueblo, fue un ajetrado viaje, tuvieron que dejar a amy de nuevo en shamar con el profesor, ya que se había colado en la maleta (ok..eso fue random xD). Después del minúsculo inconveniente, llegaron al pueblo de holoska, hacia tanto frio que era una desventaja llegar en forma de erizo, con el werehog sentiría lo minimo.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos a holoska, soy el líder del pueblo ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?

-vinimos a explorar el lugar, ha habido alguna actividad fuera de lo normal?-

-pues… desde que la tierra se separo de nosotros también….no mucho, nadie ha pasado por acá desde entonces y nadie ha salido a las tundras por miedo a quebrar mas nuestro país …

-oh bueno, supongo que iremos para allá, ¿tiene algo para cubrir el frio? :S -

-hoy no, ursula no tiene nuevos pedidos,.. solo tengo esta trucha ahumada :3 perfecta para recuperar el calor!- dijo el simpático hombre casi restregándole el pescado en la cara a sonic

-he… no gracias, tengo proviciones…nos marchamos ya, gracias ^^'-

-vuelvan conmigo cuando regresen~ ^^-

Ambos salieron de pueblo, tomaron prestado un trineo y salieron a explorar la extensa tundra, que parecía devorarlo todo

-c-creo que debí traer una chaqueta..hace un frio terrible ;o;- dijo sonic abrazando a chip mientras se quejaba del clima

-l-lo sé, y todavía falta mucho para la noche…-dijo acurrucándose en sonic

-tal vez corriendo se nos quite un poco…aunque con este viento…bah! Que mas da! A correr ¡ dijo animado.

Aunque el terreno era algo inestable por el hielo quebradizo, el mar que cubria gran parte de la extensión, sin mencionar los glaciares que se derrumbaban con el minimo contacto, pero a un individuo de espíritu libre, fuera de preocupaciones y de mente soleada, todo esto era pequeño comparado con la admiración de ése erizo a éste país, era grande, lleno de paisajes que eran a la vez un reto de pasar…es divertido.

Mientras corria con chip abrazado de su espalda, comenzó a rectificar varias cosas, por mas que su propósito en este viaje fuese reconstruir un planeta entero, parecía que su preocupación mas grande era pensar en shadow, jamas había acosado psicológicamente tanto a alguien (lol, mas random xD) ahora él era el interesado, no sabia porque, pero simplemente lo hacía.

-hey s-sonic, cuidad con- no pudo terminar la frase cuando al erizo le cayó un pedazo de nieve en la cabeza, por distraído, tal vez provenia de una montaña cercana.

-ouch, ahora tengo dolor y mucho mas frio D:-

-te trate de advertir, pero no se en quien rayos estabas pensando xD

-a que te refieres con pensando en _quien_? -3- dijo

-n-nada sonic, nada que no sepamos xD , pero mira hacia arriba!- grito alegremente su compañero.

La dirección apuntaba hacia una altísima colina cubierta de nieve y rocas, al final un árbol muerto, y entre sus ramas una chaos emerald!, por fin

-no puedo creer que tan rápido haya sido esto!-grito imitando la alegría de chip-vamos, ahora que la tenemos asegurada-

-espera!, alto sonic!-grito chip antes de que el erizo hiciera algun movimiento.

Sonic subió la empinada colina de hielo y nieve como un rayo, gracias a los zapatos que había conseguido antes, podía escalar el hielo como si nada, nisiquiera tenia porque gurdar el equilibrio, solo correr, muy rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, pero entonces lo detuvo un golpe, que hizo un sonido característico del metal, el erizo callo a una planta mas baja, acariciándose la herida, miró hasta la punta y se dio cuenta de que eggman había llegado…o mas bien, se había ido, dejando a su molesto ejercito cuidando la chaos emerald, seguramente para conseguir otra en otro país.

-No puede ser- dijo un poco irritado, se agachó un segundo y volvió a escalar de maner precipitada hacia el maldito robot, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, mas robots lo atacaban, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo. A su cuarto intento, cayó exhaustamente casi al final de aquella montaña, casado de, volvió a subir, pero en medio de su carrera, la metamorfosis del werehog se hizo presente, peor no podría ser, ahora no podría correr.

-Sonic! Cuidado!- Gritó Chip preocupado, mientras sonic solo sudaba , estaba pendiendo de un pedazo de hielo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, estaba demasiado cansado y se soltó, tratando de caer en la nieve mas cercana, sabía que en esa forma nunca podría ascender.

-Sonic, como te encuentras?-se preocupó el pequeño magenta tratando de quitarle la nieve de encima-

-n-no te preocupes…estoy bien-dijo tratando de parecer intacto

-Espero que puedas caminar un poco, porque tendremos que conseguir refugio…el puebo está algo lejano :/

-no hay problema ^o^- se levantó como si nada, aunque sus piernas le temblaran un poco.

Se dispusieron a encontrar algun lugar donde pasar la noche, pero todo lo que veian era hielo y mas nieve.

-Si seguimos así seremos estatuas de hielo…-susurró sonic, de repente sintió como una cálida mano, pequeña le tocaba el hombro, deteniéndolo un poco.

A sonic le dieron escalofrío, como nunca en su vida, estaba pensando que "cierta" criatura en la que estaba pensando mucho últimamente se tratase, algo nervioso se dio la vuelta.

-Hola chicos…- los recibió una bella murciélago resplandeciente como diamante genuino, rouge. (uuuh~ pero que decepcion…para soni-ejem, para mi xD)

-r-rouge!, cuanto tiempo!- dijo estrechando su mano tratando de ignorar el frio que sentía.

-hace mucho diría yo-dijo con una sonrisa-vaya! Pero que manos tan heladas tienes, por favor acompáñenos, no me gustaría verte resfriado (ok, rouge no es tan cordial desinteresadamente, pero me agrada mucho ^/^ en lo personal, y es muy bonita)

-…ok, - aceptaron ambos, rendidos por el frio-

Los tres llegaron a una cabaña apartada de los témpanos en donde se encontraban, la chica abrió la puerta y con un gesto de amabilidad les indicó que entraran.

-vamos, hay mucho espacio, pónganse cómodos-

-esta bien ^u^- dijo el werehog entrando, apenas había cruzado unos centímetros del marco de la puerta y ya se había quedado estático.

-hmmhm?- a escasos metros de él, estaba sentado shadow, bebiendo de un termo tranquilamente calentado por la chimenea.

Shadow solo quedó inmóvil también, con el trago de café aun en la boca, no articuló ni movimiento alguno, solo se quedó mirando al werehog, que no lo había dejado de ver desde hace apenas unos 2 dias.

-b-buenas dijo sorprendido-

-b-buenas- repitió el erizo negro (pueden imaginar sus expresiones como esto: .o. )

-oh sonic, no seas tímido, siéntate- dijo casi empujándolo bruscamente al lado del erizo o/o

-oye shadow, te tocaba la guardia o a omega?- dijo rouge. Shadow bajó la cabeza y pensó por un segundo

-a…omega, cierto?-

-…si, tienes razón, aunque igual nos debes una de la noche en mazuri q-

- SI! ROUGE! Ahora, creo que deben ir a vigilar esa chaos emerald- dijo interrumpiendo la frase de la otra

-shadow tiene razón, vámonos para que podamos regresar temprano- dijo en una esquina el robot

-bien chicos- dirigiéndose a sonic y chip- tenemos asuntos de trabajo que cumplir, me encantaría charlar, pero ya saben, pan y joyas en la mesa bla blah, adioos~ 3

-Adios y gracias rouge, cuídate mucho!- respondió sonic

Cuando la chica y el robot salieron del lugar, shadow rápidamente se giró a sonic y le dijo:

-ahora que estás haciendo aquí…?

-sigo con mi trabajo ewe los héroes no lo tomamos en serio-

-ha…si claro, casi tanto que te mueres congelado ahí afuera de no ser por rouge-

-e-eso fue simple caridad, estábamos bien-

-si, claro,- dijo sarcásticamente shadow, cerró su termo, aparentemente vacio y lo apartó de él, Sonic bostezó.

-yaaawn!, pero que sueño hace, tengo que dormir - u –

-si es temprano…- dijo desinteresadamante.

-pero hay que ahorrar energías para mañana , mi querido shadow ^o^

-em.. si – e_e

Sonic retrocedió de ahí, hasta llegar a la pared de la cabaña, estaba aun fría, pero era lo mejor que podía obtener, afuera estaba peor.

Shadow quedó solo mirando la pequeña flama de la chimenea, después de unos minutos comenzó a frotarse las manos y los hombros

-tienes frio?- le dijo el werehog desde atrás.

-no…-dijo aparentemente mintiendo-

-vamos, tienes frio, juntos será aminorado, no es nada- explicó sonic

-tsss-

- C:

Y así shadow retrocedió hasta estar del lado derecho del werehog, casi ni tocándole el pelaje.

-jaja, sabía que vendrías xD-dijo riéndose, mientras solo había silencio por parte de shadow

-solo por que está helando…-

-y te gustan mis manos- rió el werehog

-o_o' no, como puedes afirmar esa mentira?- dijo molesto y algo sorprendido shadow

-porque, recuerdas la otra vez en mazuri que amb- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mano del erizo oscuro, quien estaba un poquito sonrojado-

-no se habla de ese dia aquí- dijo con suma seriedad.

-e-esta bien-, dijo quitándose la manita de su boca con mucho cuidado, la bajó lentamente, luego jugó con ella un momento, era tan pequeñita otra vez xD

Shadow nada mas ni gestionaba palabra, parecía que ni le importaba, aunque él también quería hacer lo mismo, se vería extraño, asi que se, recargó su cabeza en la pared de madera helada y cerró los ojos, ignorando cualquier sensación.

-sonic jugaba y jugaba, hasta que se le ocurrió voltear a ver a shadow, abrió mas los ojos cuando lo vió recargado en la pared, así que con cuidado, tomó la cabeza del otro y la recargó en su hombro, dejó su largo brazo rodeándolo y tomando su otra mano.

Sonic empezó a sentirse cansado, hasta que cerró sus ojos suavemente, estrechó la manita de shadow un poco más e intentó dormirse, dejando sin cuidado pensar si a el otro le importaría que estuviesen así de juntos, siempre había pensado que shadow era muy arisco.

Pero no.

Él estaba consiente.

Él sabia lo juntos que estaban

Él sabia lo juntas que estaban sus manos

Y Él sabia, que por muy arisco que fuese

En el fondo lo disfrutaba.

FIN CAP. 5

Bien, hasta ahora la historia va mas al hoyo sonadow que prometí xD, por cierto, debo de rectificar algo.

Se que a muchos les desagrada amy y rouge u otros personajes

Pues les contaré que a mi no me caen, tal vez por el hecho de ser sonadow fan encuentro imposible un final sonamy en sonic. Siendo sincera…y real.

Me declaro neutral hacia los personajes ajenos a éstos dos protas (excepto blaze, u are awesome xD) gracias gracias! 3 por leer!. Que tengan excelente semana!


End file.
